Team HeartGold/EP05
Silly Aniversary and Xtina's Kidnap (SAXK) *en la guarida del team Blacksence* Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png : *viendo la tv* En la tv: Y buenas noticias para pueblo alma,Christina Aguilera viene! Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png : *O* *en la guarida del team heartgold* Archivo:Cara de Pelipper.png : Mensaje,mensaje siempre digo la misma wea Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png : *lee la carta* "Mis mas cordiales saludos al Team corazon de piedra HeartGold,esta noche, Christina María Aguilera ahre llegará a la ciudad Alma para dar una serie de conciertos y conocer al alcalde Archivo:MeGusta_Perv.png . Los convocamos a que nos ayuden a darle una buena bienvenida. Gracias." -El alcalde Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png : Bueno,yo digo que si o3o Resto: Bueno o3o Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png : *llega* Holaaa!! :D Todos: ewO?!! y esta?!!?? Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png : Annie,que te dije sobre venir a las 3 ewé Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png : Bueno ewé Archivo:Cara de Sneasel.png : Con tal de que nos ayude,bueno ewé *escenas rapidas en la plaza* Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png : *viendo que cancion se puede cantar* Archivo:Cara de Hitmonlee.png Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png : *comiendo spaguetti* (? Archivo:Cara de Sneasel.png : *preparando microfonos* Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png : *haciendo una carroza* Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png : *cantando* soy cara de concha,lalala (8) *fin escenas rapidas* Archivo:Cara de Milotic.png : Yo quiero cantar :ming: Todos: bueno... Full Performance of "Beautiful" Archivo:Cara de Milotic.png : Buen Ensayo chicos :3 Archivo:Cara de Milotic.png : Pero alguien no dio lo mejor de si.. Asi que tendra que irse a casa. Archivo:Cara de Milotic.png : El Eliminado de este capitulo es.. El Cara de Concha.. Lo siento u.u (??????????) Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png : NooOoOoOoOoO000 (8) Pero si cantaba tan bien D; (???) *En el Bar de Strippers* (???) Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png : Oh hoy cumplimos 1 mes.. :D Archivo:Cara de Hitmonlee.png : Pero aun nose que hacemos aquí.. e.e Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png : Pues te tengo un numero Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png : Alys, Sofia, Quinn me ayudan! *se suben al Table* (?) Full Performance of "Lady Marmalade" *Horas despues,en la guarida de el team Blackscence* *suenan los sintentizadores* Archivo:Cara de Meloetta.png : T-this-this-this-this is the moment that I take over your mind brain Step into the picture that I paint you to my brain game Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png : I let her date you so I give you a migraine Over and over, put it on me, later you're insane Archivo:Cara de Meloetta.png : This is a rollercoaster that's about to be long gone Once you jump in, we're gonna get up on the lump and hold on Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png : Just let it go, get it up, allow yourself to transform Follow me, follow me to a place I know of no return Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png Archivo:Cara de Meloetta.png : Are you ready, ready, ready to go-g-g-go? Are you ready, ready, ready to go-g-g-go? Bionic, take it supersonic, eh I'm bionic; hit you like a rocket, eh-ay-yeh Bionic, so damn bionic, eh Gonna get you with my electronic, supersonic rocket, eh Bionic, take it supersonic, eh I'm bionic; hit you like a rocket, eh-ay-yeh Bionic, so damn bionic Gonna get you with my electronic, supersonic rocket, eh *fin cancion* Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png : Entonces,quieres que te de lo que hay en la caja? Archivo:MeGusta_Perv.png Archivo:Cara de Meloetta.png : Claro Archivo:MeGusta_Perv.png Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png : *saca unos chocolates* puto cara de concha,nunca se dio cuenta de que se los robe Archivo:MeGusta_Perv.png *en pueblo soledad* Archivo:Cara de Slowking.png : Te escuche Archivo:OE3.png *devuelta en la guarida* Archivo:Cara de Meloetta.png : Entonces...quieres hacerlo? Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png : Si,pero no hay proteccion... Archivo:Cara de Meloetta.png : Claro que si podemos cocinar,hay alarma de incendios Archivo:OE3.png publico malpensado *de vuelta con el team heart gold* Archivo:Cara de Hitmonlee.png : Bueno, nadie nos felicita? Archivo:Cara de Sneasel.png : Por? Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png : Por nuestro aniversario :3 Archivo:Cara de Sneasel.png : Neh, no es algo importante.. Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png : Yo tambien encontre el amor <3 Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png : Oh si.. Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png : Chicos, tienen que seguirme, algo malo le ha pasado a quinn D: Archivo:Cara de Sneasel.png : Olvidate de mi, no me incluyeron en su presentacion D; (???) Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png : *Coge a los que puede y se teletransporta* * En el Bar Stripper* Archivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.png : Estaaaaas Despediidaaaa!!! Archivo:Cara de Milotic.png : Ahora donde vivire TwT Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png : Descuida, nosotros te podremos acoger :3 Archivo:Cara de Milotic.png : Enseriooo Gracias *-* Archivo:Cara de Hitmonlee.png : Claro que si :3 Archivo:Cara de Jolteon.png : Alguien sabe donde esta Annie? e.e Ya son las 3.. * Mientras en el Campamento* Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png : Bueno por fin me quede solo .3. Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png : Kurt sal de ahí! Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png : *Sale del tacho de basura* (?) Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png : Es hora de incendiar todo esto y acabar con el equipo!!! Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png : D: Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png : Cuñadita :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Meloetta.png : Ya puedo cantar? .-. Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png : Ahora se lo dire a mi herma.. OH POR DIOS ES XTINA!!! Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png : *Lanza un somnifero contra Annie* Archivo:Cara de Raichu.png : @w@ Archivo:Cara de Gliscor.png : Ahora si quemalo todo.. Xtina vamos :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Meloetta.png : Candyman, Candyman (8) Archivo:Cara de Zweilous.png : Yo sere tu tarzan Archivo:MeGusta_Perv.png(?????) ''To Be Continue..''